warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Darklion Spoof 2
Lionpaw: Hai there! Hollypaw: Whatever. Jaypaw: You have a warrior ceremony today. Firestar: Gather! Now! Old cats! Lionblaze and Hollyleaf! Bye! (Firestar unsystematically dies) Brambleclaw: YAAAAY Firestar is dead!! Jaypaw: He was a stupid furball. Brambleclaw: I will be leader now!!! (Brambleclaw heads to the Moonpool) (StarClan cats come down) Random StarClan cat: Nine lives. Bramblestar! HI BRAMBLESTAR!!!! (Bramblestar goes back to camp) ThunderClan cats: Bramblestar! Bramblestar!! Bramblestar: Yo. Graystripe. Be deputy. Graystripe: YESSS finally the recognition I deserve!! SpoofDarklion44: Don’t get carried away, Graystripe. Tigerstar is coming in… (Tigerstar enters the camp and kills Graystripe) Bramblestar: Ugh, I have to find a new deputy… (Dovekit and Ivykit are born) Bramblestar: Hi, kits! Have mentors! Oh, look, Dovewing and Ivy-something-or-another! Dovewing: Brambestar, you still need a deputy. It’s been a year. Ivy-something-or-another: I’ll do it! I’ll do it! Jaypaw: No, Ivy-something-or-another visits Hawkfrost. She loves Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost teaches her to fight, and Brokenstar and Tigerstar direct training sessions, and… SpoofDarklion44: Hey, Jaypaw, keep it brief. It’s a spoof, only the narrator is allowed to be long. That’s me. Leafpool, what is wrong with you?! He was supposed to be Jayfeather long before Dovewing and Ivy-something-or-another were born! Leafpool: All hail Jayfeather. (Leafpool dies) Bramblestar: That’s the last of Firestar’s direct kin! Sandstorm and Squirrelpaw: We heard that! SpoofDarklion44: Squirrelpaw was supposed to be named Squirrelflight at the end of the second series, before Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf were born! Hey, Hollyleaf, you’re supposed to be lost in the tunnels. (Bramblestar shoves Hollyleaf into collapsing tunnels) SpoofDarklion44: By the way, Jayfeather, Blackstar just found your stick, the one you’re in love with, you know? He broke it into a gazillion pieces. Jayfeather: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Squirrelflight and Sandstorm die) (Spottedleaf appears) Spottedleaf: Bramblestar, Firestar’s direct kin will never die out… the prophecy cats are his direct kin, Cloudtail is, and he has a kit, and she had Dovewing and Ivy-something-or-another, and soon Dovewing will mate with Lionblaze… Jayfeather: How come she can talk for a long time?! SpoofDarklion44: She’s a StarClan cat. Jayfeather: NO FAIR!!!!!! Ivy-something-or-another: Can I have another name? Bramblestar: Hi there, Ivy-the-annoying-something-or-other-she-cat-that-is-related-to-Firestar. Ivy-the-annoying-something-or-other-she-cat-that-is-related-to-Firestar: I’ll stick with Ivy-something-or-another… Bramblestar: I figured so. Now don’t complain anymore. Ivy-something-or-another: COMPLAIN COMPLAIN (Bramblestar kills Ivy-something-or-another) Dovewing: Ivy-something-or-another! NOOO!! (Brokenstar appears) Brokenstar: Hey Bramblestar! Yo, dude!! I just checked out your radical book from the library, you know? The one called 247 and a Half Ways to Kill a Villain in 42 Seconds or Less? (Bramblestar gulps) Brokenstar: Dude…. It Is…. Like, RADICAL! Dude, great job! I love the section on deathberries, you know, ‘cause it happened to me? Sweet, dude! (Bramblestar sighs in relief) (Brokenstar disappears) Jayfeather: That was weird. Bramblestar… you KNOW how to WRITE?! What’s a BOOK and a LIBRARY ANYWAY?!?!?!?! BLACKSTAR BROKE MY STICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! (Jayfeather starts foaming at the mouth) Lionblaze: Jayfeather! Calm down! (Jayfeather dies of rabies) Dovewing: Now how will the prophecy work out?! Lionblaze: I don’t know. I just don’t know. (Cinderkit(heart)is born) SpoofDarklion44: Cinderheart! You were supposed to be born a LOOONG time ago!! (Cinderheart falls out of a tree) SpoofDarklion44: And that was supposed to happen in your apprenticeship… wait, if Lionblaze loves Dovewing AND Cinderheart… Bramblestar, have fun killing out Firestar’s kin! Kits will come!! (Dovewing gives birth to Sweetkit, Thistlekit, and Rosekit) SpoofDarklion44: Those are the names of the kits of… some cats in Bluestar’s Prophecy. I will call them Unknown A and Unknown B. (Unknown A and Unknown B appear) Unknown A: For your information, Dovewing, Sweetpaw, Thistleclaw, and Rosetail belong to us! (Unknown B snatches the kits) (Unknown A and Unknown B disappear) SpoofDarklion44: I love LOVE to control these cats, it’s so unsystematically random!!! Another Darklion spoof! [[User:SpoofDarklion44|'Ten Years' Sleep']]''' -the author''' 23:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) PS I got fed up with these... ugh